Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns
Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns is the forty-eighth book in the original ''Goosebumps'' book series. It was first published in 1996. The cover shows five Pumpkin Heads and a pumpkin-headed dog walking down a street. Blurb Pumpkin Power! Nothing beats Halloween. It's Drew Brockman's favorite holiday. And this year will be awesome. Much better than last year. Or the year Lee and Tabby played that joke. A nasty practical joke on Drew and her best friend, Walker. Yes, this year Drew and Walker have a plan. A plan for revenge. It involves two scary pumpkin heads. But something's gone wrong. Way wrong. Because the pumpkin heads are a little too scary. A little too real. With strange hissing voices. And flames shooting out of their faces... Plot Drew Brockman absolutely loves Halloween. Unfortunately, her last two Halloweens have ruined by two kids named Tabitha and Lee. Two years ago, Drew and her friends Walker, Shane, and Shana, were targets of a mean prank where Tabitha and Lee staged a fake break-in at Lee's Halloween party. The year after, Drew planned a scary Halloween party, only to learn that Tabby and Lee were spending Halloween at Lee's cousin's. What's worse, the fake slime that Shana had had intended to use at the party burned a hole through Drew's couch. Drew and her friends decide to plan the ultimate prank to scare Tabitha and Lee straight. On Halloween, Shane and Shana tell Drew and Walker to invite Tabitha and Lee to go trick-or-treating with them, and the two will meet the other four later on for the prank. When Halloween comes, Drew's mother is reluctant to let Drew go out due to the disappearance of four adults at a nearby town. Drew points out that the targets were all fat. Luckily, Drew's father argues that Drew can go out as long as she stays with a group. As Drew, Walker, Tabitha, and Lee head out, they run into two people dressed in costumes with Pumpkin Heads. Tabitha and Lee are convinced that the two are Shane and Shana. The two pumpkin-headed people take the kids to a street that the kids are sure was never there before, saying they will get lots and lots of candy from the incredibly generous inhabitants. But when it starts to get late, Drew and the others learn that the two pumpkin headed kids will not let them go home, and want them to trick-or-treat forever. Tabitha and Lee are still not scared, so they try to take the jack-o'-lanterns off the two, but when they do, they find that there is no head beneath them and that the jack-o’-lanterns are still talking. As the hours drag on and the children's bags become full, the two Pumpkin Heads force the kids to eat the candy they already have to make room in their bags (Tabby and Lee have pillowcases). The Pumpkin Heads get impatient and order them to eat faster, leading Tabby to accidentally smear chocolate in her hair. The children then complain that they are painfully full, but the Pumpkin Heads continue to demand that they eat every piece that they were given. After they make some room in their bags, the Pumpkin Heads get the children moving again. They lead to a street inhabited with Pumpkin Heads. Soon, Drew, Walker, Tabby and Lee are surrounded by Pumpkin Heads. Four Pumpkin Heads (including the two that brought the children where they are) walk towards the group with four craved pumpkins. They tell the children they're shall become Pumpkin Heads when the pumpkins are put over their heads. After they successfully put pumpkins over Tabby and Lee's heads, Tabby and Lee run away, leaving Drew and Walker. At this point, the two Pumpkin Heads reveal that they are Shane and Shana, and that the entire ordeal was merely the prank that the four had created to scare Tabitha and Lee away. It turns out that Shane and Shana are actually a human aliens with the strange abilities to disguise themselves as any person by mimicking their voices, and the other people in the neighborhood were all part of the prank, and possibly more aliens. As Shane and Shana prepare to depart, Drew offers them some candy, but the two tell her that their people eat human flesh but that she needn't worry yet, she's not an adult yet, and besides (they squeeze Drew's arm to feel how chubby she is) she's not plump enough yet. Drew asks them if they're joking, but she doesn't get an answer. Reprints and rereleases International releases Television adaptation Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns was adapted into an episode of the ''Goosebumps'' TV series. It is the tenth episode of season two, and the twenty-ninth episode overall. Goosebumpswiki-tvepisode-button2.png|Click here for a full article about the television adaptation.|link=:Attack_of_the_Jack-O'-Lanterns/TV_Episode Artwork Attack of the Jack-O'-Lanterns - artwork.jpg|Original 1996 artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia *Shane and Shana had moved away years early, and had been visiting during the events of the book. This further foreshadows the surprise ending. References in other Goosebumps media *One of The Pumpkin Heads appear in the ''Goosebumps'' film. It's unknown if it's Shane or Shana. Category:Goosebumps Category:Goosebumps (television series) Category:Halloween Category:Aliens Category:Twins Category:Fall Category:Holidays Category:Series 1 Category:Monsters Category:Human Villains Category:Books Released In 1996 Category:Books with a Monster from the film Category:Books that came with merchandise Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus